


Reciprocal

by caelestisxyz



Series: Soulmates [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, IwaOi are married, M/M, Magic, Omega Verse, Sex Magic, TAK&I AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: This was Iwaizumi and Oikawa's life now. There was no time-traveling, no world-saving, or any magical duels. Every day started early, even on the weekends. Their weekdays were filled with work, parenting, and little to no social interactions that didn't involve their children. Oikawa didn't even have enough time to give Iwaizumi a blowjob for his birthday.





	Reciprocal

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as The Alpha King & I. It picks up 6 years after the events in the first story. Happy Birthday, Iwaizumi Hajime <3

"Good morning," Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi's ear, voice heavy from sleep, his hand slipping into his husband's pajama pants. He kissed along Iwaizumi's jawline, feeling the coarse stubble on his lips as he rubbed Iwaizumi's erection. "Happy Birthday."

Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa's smile against his skin and it made him smile in return. "Morning," he murmured.

Oikawa curled his fingers around the tip, squeezing it just the way Iwaizumi liked. He continued the teasing until Iwaizumi was hard and throbbing in his hand. The alpha's scent hung thick and dense in the air and Oikawa tried his damnedest not to allow himself to succumb to it. Their time was limited. Every second had to count.

With a quick peck on his husband's chin, Oikawa slipped his head under the comforter. He nipped at Iwaizumi's sculpted stomach as he pulled Iwaizumi's pajama pants down, the alpha's heavy cock springing out. It was as if it was begging Oikawa to wrap his lips around it and—

The sound of a loud thump coming from outside their bedroom put a swift end to Oikawa's morning surprise.

"Crap," Oikawa said. Throwing the comforter back, he sat up, smiling apologetically. "I should probably go make sure they're okay..."

Iwaizumi nodded. "Yeah, that'd be best." He glanced down. "I'll take care of this real quick..."

Although Oikawa really wanted to take care of Iwaizumi himself, he needed to figure out the source of the noise and make sure that their children were fine. His parental instincts had always trumped all other instincts. Leaving Iwaizumi to his own devices, Oikawa scrambled out of bed.

"Kenta," Oikawa called out, heading to the twin's bedroom, "Kenshin."

When he received no answer, his anxiety spiked. Oikawa stepped into their bedroom finding nothing out of the ordinary. Another thump could be heard from downstairs so he rushed to the staircase. He called out for the twins again as he descended the stairs, but all he heard were muffled voices that grew louder and more coherent the closer he drew to the kitchen.

"...we have to hurry before Daddy wakes up."

"You're the one whose moving slow as Christmas!"

"That's mean, Nii-chan!"

Two, small boys sat on the kitchen floor sorting through the cluster of pans that had spilled out of the cabinet. The boys were physically identical from their wavy hair that was similar to Oikawa's in texture, but Iwaizumi's in color, down to their hazel eyes and skin tone that was a mixture of their parents'. They weren't as pale as Oikawa or as warm as Iwaizumi, but something in-between.

Standing in the doorway, Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat. Adubibly gulping, the boys slowly turned around to face their mother. At the sight of him, they both struggled to explain themselves, each of them coming up with excuses that placed the bulk of the blame on one another. Oikawa was disappointed by the brother's lack of loyalty and camaraderie, but that was something they would have to work on later.

Oikawa examined the kitchen as he listened to the boys. There were pots and pans all over the floor, a cracked egg and a bag of flour on the counter. With the help of his deductive skills and the bits and pieces of truth within the twin's explanation, Oikawa understood what was going on.

"You two wanted to make breakfast for your father's birthday?" Oikawa asked.

"We wanted to make pancakes," Kenta specified.

Kenshin added, "Because they're Daddy's favorite."

Oikawa smiled. "That's very sweet of you boys." He walked into the kitchen, noticing that it was messier than he'd previously assumed. "You both know that you're not allowed in here by yourselves."

"Sorry, Mommy," the boys said, their heads hanging low.

"If we work together, I think we can whip up some pancakes for Daddy before you boys have to leave for school."

The twins perked up at that, flashing their mother two, blinding smiles that made Oikawa's heart melt. Oikawa cleaned the egg yolk and flour off the counter and then he instructed the boys to sit on the kitchen's island where they helped him stir the batter for the pancakes. His sons were so adorable that he couldn't find it in himself to be upset about his morning with Iwaizumi being interrupted. He definitely wouldn't place the blame on their children. They simply wanted to do something nice for Iwaizumi. There was no harm in that.

Besides, this was Iwaizumi and Oikawa's life now. There was no time-traveling, no world-saving, or any magical duels. Every day started early, even on the weekends. Their weekdays were filled with work, parenting, and little to no social interactions that didn't involve their children. Their nights were no better. Sometimes Iwaizumi had to stay at the studio late and he wouldn't get home until the children were tucked in bed and Oikawa was out cold.

Don't even get Oikawa started on their sex life.

He couldn't remember the last time they had sex that wasn't rushed or interrupted. They both took suppressants so they couldn't rely on Oikawa's heat or Iwaizumi's rut as a sure way to release stress. This morning was the first morning in months that Oikawa made a conscious effort to wake up earlier than needed. He just wanted to give his husband a mindblowing blowjob on the alpha's birthday to make up for the past six birthdays the alpha's had.

The year that the twins had been born, Oikawa was bedridden for weeks; giving birth was always harder on male omegas. Iwaizumi's birthday had happened to fall on one of those weeks. The man had spent the day taking care of his newborn sons and looking after Oikawa. Next year and the year after that had been about the same. Either the twins were sick or their parents were sick.

Oikawa didn't know what it was about the month of June, but it hadn't always been a good month for them, health-wise. Thankfully, this year was better. Everyone was in good health and in high spirits. And, the forecast promised clear, blue skies all day without even the slightest chance of rain. 

"Look, Mommy," Kenshin exclaimed, tapping Oikawa on the shoulder, "I made a smiley face." He pointed to the pancake that had banana slices for eyes and six blueberries forming a smile

"It looks wonderful, Kenshin. I'm sure Daddy will love it." Oikawa glanced over at Kenta's pancake, unsurprised to find it half-eaten. 

"Something smells good," Iwaizumi said, stepping into the kitchen, dressed in clean clothes and hair still damp from his shower.

Kenta and Kenshin beamed at the sight of the alpha. "Daddy!" they greeted excitedly, practically buzzing in their seats.

Iwaizumi ruffled the boys' hair. "Good morning, you two." He leaned over to kiss Oikawa on the cheek, the two sharing a look that was only reserved for one another. "Pancakes, huh?"

"The boys wanted to surprise you."

"Guess that explains the noise from earlier," Iwaizumi said low enough for only Oikawa to hear. Then, he raised his voice, "You two made all this just for me?" He hugged the twins, taking turns nuzzling them. "I have the best sons in the whole wide world!"

Kenta and Kenshin wouldn't stop smiling after that. They talked and giggled about how they'd come up with the plan to surprise Iwaizumi while they all sat around the table to eat. Their parents listened with apt interest. Eventually, Kenshin gave Oikawa credit for "only helping them a little because they already knew how to make pancakes" and Kenta supported his brother's claim with a vigorous head nod.

"Okay, you two, time to get ready for school," Oikawa announced after breakfast.

"We have another surprise!" Kenta said, taking his brother by the hand. "It'll only take a second." He ran out of the kitchen, dragging Kenshin behind him.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared a fond look; they were both thinking the same thing. There had been a time in their lives when none of this had seemed possible. Yet, here they were, happily married with two, beautiful children. No matter how many years have passed, they would never get over how fortunate they were. Which was why Oikawa could never find it in himself to ever blame his children for the lack of alone time that he and Iwaizumi have together.

Them being here, together, was and would always be more than enough.

"We made this in class," Kenta said, holding up a folded piece of blue construction paper. On either side of the folded construction paper was a drawing that each of the twins had done with the words _We love you, Daddy_  written on the bottom by someone who obviously wasn't the twins. Oikawa suspected it was the boys' instructor who lent a hand.

Iwaizumi kneeled down and hugged his sons, thanking them for such a thoughtful gift. The boys were too young to notice the way their father's voice cracked slightly or smell the faint scent of salt in the air. But, Oikawa noticed.

Considering how their past lives ended—in both timelines— and the future that had almost been snatched away from them, Oikawa understood why this thoughtful, albeit small, act meant so much to Iwaizumi. He only wished that he could make Iwaizumi feel that way, too. 

* * *

They followed the same routine every morning.

Iwaizumi was responsible for helping Kenta get dressed because Kenta was rowdier than Kenshin and had a nasty habit of hiding from his parents in an effort to skip school. But one, sharp call of his name from Iwaizumi had Kenta scampering out of whatever hiding place he'd chosen for the morning. Then, there was Kenshin who was always anxious about going to school. Oikawa used his innate soothing quality to comfort his son, making it easier for him to dress the boy for school.

When the boys were dressed and distracted by the television, Iwaizumi and Oikawa had to dress for work quickly. Afterward, the family headed to the garage together. Iwaizumi dropped the twins off at school, like he did every morning, and Oikawa headed to the recreational center for the first half of his day.

During this time most of Oikawa's students were in class. He only stopped by the recreational center to look over applications for his upcoming volleyball camp to get an idea of how many students he'd have this year. It didn't take Oikawa long to realize that yet again he would have to deny some of the applicants due to lack of openings. Oikawa had been in popular demand ever since he started working there. He'd thought that his celebrity status would eventually wear off now that he was no longer playing for the national team, but his frequent appearances in commercials and at charity banquets kept him in the public eye.

Oikawa was almost done sorting through the applications when he received a text message from Kuroo. Apparently, their photo shoot for their vitamin Ad was rescheduled for later that week. That meant that Oikawa wouldn't have anything to do after he left the recreational center. He'd expected to spend the remainder of his day and well into the evening at the photo shoot.

This change in schedule left Oikawa feeling strange. He was always on the go; it felt weird not having anything to do. 

Well, this was a good thing, right? Oikawa thought to himself. Now that he had more time to himself he could plan something for Iwaizumi's birthday; something that he should have done days ago. In his defense, today had never gone great for either of them in the past. Oikawa had given up on making plans and so had Iwaizumi. Except now, Oikawa had a chance to make up for every crappy birthday Iwaizumi had ever had.

Oikawa could plan a surprise party easily. They had the same circle of friends and Oikawa knew that their friends would love to come out and celebrate Iwaizumi's birthday with them. Or perhaps he could do a dinner instead. There was a restaurant downtown that Iwaizumi loved. If Oikawa pulled a few strings, he could have one of the rooms closed off for a private event. And, if his star power wasn't enough, he could always ask Kuroo to do it: being the captain of the national volleyball team did have its perks.

Oikawa was typing a quick message to Kuroo when his office phone rang.

"Oikawa-san," one of the volunteers said, "Yahaba-san is here to see you."

"Send him in."

This was perfect timing. Oikawa hadn't planned a party for an adult in so long. He felt that he may be a little rusty. Luckily, Yahaba was a travel agent, meaning he was an expert when it came to planning.

"I was going to call before I stopped by, but figured you wouldn't mind either way," Yahaba said as he entered the office. 

They both knew that Oikawa loved surprise visits at work. 

Oikawa waved for Yahaba to come behind his desk. "You're right on time. I need your help deciding on a restaurant for Iwaizumi's surprise dinner."

"This is the first year that neither of you is sick and you want to spend it with other people?" Yahaba stood behind the desk, but he was looking at Oikawa and not the chic restaurants on the computer's screen. "Come on, Tooru, you know Iwaizumi would much rather be with you tonight."

"Iwa-chan always plans the best parties for my birthday so I wanted to do the same for him," Oikawa said, frowning a little. "You don't think it's a good idea?"

Yahaba sighed, "Iwaizumi does that because he knows you love parties." He moved a stack of papers to the side so that he could sit on the desk. "Iwaizumi and Ken are about the same. Trust me, Iwaizumi doesn't want some extravagant party. The only thing he wants is you."

Of course, Oikawa knew that. He just wanted everyone to come together and shower Iwaizumi with all the love and appreciation that the alpha deserved. Yahaba was right, though. Parties had never been Iwaizumi's thing. The man preferred a quiet, relaxing evening with his family over some wild party.

"Okay then, I'll just pick the boys up from school and we can have a family dinn—"

Yahaba shook his head. "Iwaizumi wants to spend the night with  _you_ ," he explained, carefully as though he were speaking to the twins or his own daughter. "Seriously, when was the last time you two had sex?" Pausing, he added, "That wasn't a quickie or a lame handjob."

After all these years, Yahaba still knew how to read Oikawa and it pissed Oikawa off. However, now that Yahaba brought it up, Oikawa couldn't help but blush at his own obliviousness. He should've known better than anyone that if Iwaizumi could have one thing for his birthday it would be an uninterrupted night with his mate.

Biting his lip, Oikawa avoided Yahaba's gaze. "White Day," he said quietly. "That was the last time Iwa-chan and I had sex."

"Damn," Yahaba said, "I thought you two at least fucked more than Ken and I."

Oikawa snorted. "The last thing I had up my ass was a toy car and that only happened cause Kenta left a pile of them on the couch. I didn't notice them until I sat down." He grimaced at the memory.

Yahaba grimaced as well; he was more than likely thinking of his own embarrassing encounters with his daughter's unhealthy amount of toys. "Ken and I can watch the boys tonight. Tomorrow is the weekend so they can sleepover. That way you and Iwaizumi can fuck all night with no interruptions." He wiggled his eyebrows obnoxiously. 

"Oh, Shigeru you don't have to do that."

"You know we don't mind looking after our godsons, Tooru. Besides, Itsumi misses her friends."

"We'd hate to impose..."

Yahaba gave Oikawa a flat look. "You're nervous about being alone with Iwaizumi," he said knowingly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Oikawa laughed.

"Then, what's your deal? You know Ken and I don't mind at all."

Maybe Oikawa was a little nervous about being alone with Iwaizumi. He was one hundred percent certain that his nervousness stemmed from the insecurities he'd been harboring ever since he'd given birth to the twins. Carrying two alphas was no easy feat. And, Oikawa had put on weight and now had an ugly scar from his cesarean delivery. The bulk of the weight he'd gain had fallen off, but he still wasn't at his ideal weight. Then, there was the fact that Oikawa hadn't felt sexy in years.

"I get that, Tooru," Yahaba said after Tooru explained it to him, "I felt the same way after I had Itsumi. Ken assured me that he loved the way I looked, but that wasn't enough for me. So, I made a few changes of my own."

"I don't have enough time to drop five pounds," Oikawa said, dropping his head in defeat, "Maybe a dinner would be better."

"I'm not talking about that kind of change." Yahaba checked the time on Oikawa's laptop. "I don't have to meet with my client for another hour and a half. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

Yahaba smirked. "Lingerie shopping."

* * *

Iwaizumi noticed that something was wrong when he drove up the driveway and didn't see any of the lights on at the house. He figured that Oikawa was out somewhere with the twins, but then he saw that Oikawa's car was parked in the garage. The final straw was when Iwaizumi walked inside the house and wasn't met with the sound of— well, anything. Which was rare. Especially this early in the evening. He didn't hear the television or the stereo. Nor did he hear the twins playing or Oikawa telling the twins that it was time to wash up for dinner.

It made Iwaizumi wonder if he was in the right house. Oikawa wasn't the only one with that model of car, though, Oikawa was the only person who had a Star Wars lanyard hanging from the rearview mirror. It was definitely Oikawa's car. The familiar scent inside the house told him that he was definitely in his home. Still, that didn't explain all the other oddities.

He couldn't help but think that the worst had happened. Which might have seemed dramatic considering all he had to do was take his phone out and call Tooru. However, Iwaizumi knew well enough that he had every right to assume the worst. With their history, anything was possible.

"Tooru," he called out, trying not to allow his negative thoughts to get the better of him. They had been happy for this long. He doubted that Sora would bother to change that now and if that was the case, he was confident that Tooru would defeat the deity as he'd done in the past. "Tooru!"

"I'm right here."

Iwaizumi turned his head toward the kitchen's arched entrance where Oikawa was standing. The omega was holding something, but Iwaizumi couldn't make out what the object was because of how dark it was in the house. He thought about turning around and flipping the light switch on, but he couldn't look away from Oikawa's silhouette.

Oikawa waved his left hand over the object. "Happy Birthday," he said, walking toward Iwaizumi holding a small cake that was covered with lit candles.

Iwaizumi's shoulders relaxed. "Thank you," he replied, mesmerized by the way the candles made Oikawa's skin glow. The sight almost made him overlook the lace lingerie Oikawa was wearing.  _Almost_. "This is new," he said gesturing to Oikawa's outfit.

"I wanted to look good for the occasion."

"Tooru, you always look good."

"Good to know," Oikawa laughed. Stepping forward, he nodded at the cake. "Close your eyes and make a wish, Iwa-chan."

Closing his eyes, Iwaizumi blew out the candles, the scent of burning wax wafting to his nose. Suddenly, the scent disappeared, the air around him changed.

"So, this is what you wished for," Oikawa said, his lips brushing against the shell of Iwaizumi's ear.

Snapping his eyes open, Iwaizumi found himself in their bedroom. He was seated on the edge of the bed with Oikawa straddling him.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi cursed, amazed by his mate's powers.

Oikawa circled his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, bringing their foreheads together. "You want me that badly, Iwa-chan?" he teased.

"You have no idea," Iwaizumi muttered. Sitting back a little, he looked at the lace bodysuit that fit Oikawa perfectly, hugging the omega's curves in all the right places. The way the color red complimented Oikawa's pale skin made Iwaizumi's dick jump with excitement. But first things first. "Where are the boys?"

"Their godparents have them until tomorrow afternoon."

"You're telling me that we have the entire night and morning to ourselves?"

"Yes."

Gods, Iwaizumi loved their children to death. Being a father was hands down the best thing about his life aside from being married and mated to the love of his life. But, he would be lying his ass off if he said hearing that didn't make him beyond happy. Finally, fucking finally, he could indulge in Oikawa without inhibition. Iwaizumi couldn't contain his smile.

"Do you remember the first time I told you what I was?" Oikawa asked, his tone of voice pulling Iwaizumi's attention back to his face.

"I'll never forget it."

"I always think about that night. You had been so open and understanding of my sensitivity to magic despite having no prior knowledge or belief in such a thing. Why was that?"

"Well, you did give me a front row seat of the galaxy in your living room. That was pretty convincing." He chuckled at the small pout on Oikawa's face. Kissing the omega on the cheek, he lingered there. "I was head over heels for you by that point, Tooru. You could have told me anything and I would have believed you."

Oikawa was quiet for some time, allowing the words to sink in. He could take as much time as he needed. Iwaizumi was content with just holding Oikawa like this, feeling the warmth and softness of the omega's skin that was thinly veiled by the lingerie. They had all night for Iwaizumi to reacquaint himself with every dip and curve of Oikawa's body. Iwaizumi wanted to take his time unraveling Oikawa, bit by delicious bit.

"That was the moment I knew," Oikawa said, "I'd always known that I was destined to fall in love with you, but that was the moment that I knew my feelings for you weren't controlled by fate or egotistical gods." Cupping Iwaizumi's face, Oikawa gazed into the alpha's eyes, the intensity of his love as clear as day. "I'm reminded of that every day."

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa, fervently, without his usual constraint or worry about things going too far. Tonight, they could go further than they've ever gone. Oikawa's lips were soft and sweet, falling apart easily at the first touch of Iwaizumi's tongue to the seam. Oikawa gasped into Iwaizumi's mouth as their kiss deepened, becoming more desperate and uncontainable. A growl rose from Iwaizumi's throat.

Standing up, he secured Oikawa's legs around his waist as he carried Oikawa to the side of the bed. Oikawa was moaning and writhing in Iwaizumi's arms, his hands fisted in Iwaizumi's hair as he pressed their mouths' closer. The air Iwaizumi breathed in tasted solely of Oikawa and vice versa. Iwaizumi's head felt light; the way it did whenever he was under one of Oikawa's spells. The way it felt when his thoughts and actions were no longer his own.

"Sorry," Oikawa gasped, breaking away from this kiss, "I lost control. I'll try to be more careful."

"It's okay, Tooru," Iwaizumi said, kissing the corner of Oikawa's mouth. "You can let go. "I know it's difficult for you to hold it all in when we're like this, but you don't need to hold back tonight. It's just us here."

"Are you sure? I could hurt you..."

"You could never hurt me, Tooru."

Oikawa's eyebrows furrowed. They both knew that was a lie. Oikawa was more than capable of hurting Iwaizumi, and he'd done so countless times in the past. All of which had been unintentional, of course. But that didn't change what had happened. Oikawa's powers were strongly affected by his emotions. So, Iwaizumi understood that Oikawa couldn't always control himself. Their children had never been harmed as a result. That was all that mattered to Iwaizumi.

"I trust you," Iwaizumi said.

They kissed again: their tongues delved into each other's mouth as sudden and as passionately as before. Iwaizumi felt hot. Every cell inside his body burned and his legs felt weak. He deposited Oikawa on the bed in fear that he would drop him. While he undressed, Iwaizumi was transfixed by the way Oikawa was sitting up on his elbows with his thighs parted invitingly. All Iwaizumi could think about was burying his head between Oikawa's thighs and devouring the omega.

Oikawa rolled his hips slowly. "Devour me then," he whispered.

Iwaizumi wasn't surprised that Oikawa knew his thoughts. Whenever Oikawa allowed himself to let go during sex, they were granted a mental bond that transcended the boundaries of normal bonds between mates. Whatever Iwaizumi thought, Oikawa would know it. Whatever Iwaizumi felt, Oikawa would feel it just as intensely, and vice versa.

Fully nude, Iwaizumi sunk to his knees. Grabbing Oikawa by the ankles, Iwaizumi pulled his husband closer to the edge of the bed for easier access. Because he knew how badly Oikawa wanted his mouth on him, Iwaizumi started with hot kisses on the omega's ankles, his calves, and the tender skin of his inner thighs. Iwaizumi left a constellation of crescent-shaped bite marks and hickeys in his wake. By the time he reached Oikawa's heat, both of them were on the brink of release. All Iwaizumi had to do was plunge his tongue inside Oikawa's succulent heat and both of them were left trembling from an intense orgasm.

"We won't last long if I don't try to control it," Oikawa said, breathing heavily.

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa's stomach, flicking his tongue out to taste the cold semen. "Good thing we have the house to ourselves all night." They could fuck and fall over the edge together until their bodies were left boneless and depleted. "We have all morning to recover," he said, smiling mischievously.

Oikawa grinned, his eyes shining brightly from the unbridled power surging within.

Soon, Iwaizumi learned the true scale of Oikawa's sexual prowess. He'd always known that Oikawa could be downright debauched in the bedroom, but with the aid of magic, Oikawa was capable of so much more. Everyone assumed that because Iwaizumi was an alpha he was always in control. However, that couldn't have been any further from the truth. What Iwaizumi loved about their dynamic was that neither of them cared about the standards society had placed on their kind.

Shamelessly, Iwaizumi whimpered and whined like a bitch in heat as Oikawa rode him. He bared his neck to Oikawa, willingly, as Oikawa lowered his head to nibble on their bond mark. While Oikawa sucked on the scarred flesh, Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's ass and met each of the omega's thrusts. Their moist skin slapping together, the delectable sounds bouncing off the bedroom walls. Groaning, Oikawa kissed Hajime hard enough to bruise. When Oikawa bit down on Iwaizumi's bottom lip, drawing blood, Iwaizumi laughed deliriously.

Oikawa joined him.

They laughed like they were drunk, and they fucked like they would never get a chance to fuck like this again. Considering their busy lives, that almost felt true. Iwaizumi didn't think he would ever be able to get over the sensation. He was inside of Oikawa so he could feel the omega's tight heat squeezing and gripping his cock, but at the same time, Iwaizumi could feel his own prostate being stimulated.

"I want you to fuck me on top of the Skytree," Oikawa giggled, his head thrown back, exposing his pale neck.

"Take us there," he said.

There was a little blood left on Iwaizumi's bottom lip. Lowering his head, Oikawa sucked the alpha's bottom lip into his mouth; he needed the blood for the spell. Oikawa wasn't powerful enough to transport their physical forms to the Skytree, but the omega knew how to make them feel as though they were on the tower. Iwaizumi closed his eyes without instruction. He'd been married to a witch for five years. He knew the ropes by now.

"Look at how pretty it is, Iwa-chan."

Opening his eyes, Iwaizumi's heart raced as he took everything in. Although he knew that they were still at home in their bed, physically, it was still an astonishing sight. Glancing around, he saw that they were literally on top of the Skytree, not behind the thick glass that allowed visitors to safely view the city below. Neither of them was afraid of heights, still, even Iwaizumi had to admit that this was daunting. But, it was also exciting.

Iwaizumi nearly lost himself in the surrounding skyscrapers, dazzling illuminations, and the peak of Mount Fuji in the distance. Then, Oikawa reminded him what they were there for. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa, slowly this time, drawing out the moment. His lip still stung from the cut Oikawa gave him, but it helped to remind Iwaizumi that all of this was real in some way. Despite the presence of magic, their feelings and love for one another wasn't a fabrication.

This was hands down the best birthday ever.

Iwaizumi was mounting Oikawa while they were over two-thousand feet off the ground with a backdrop of the vibrant city behind them. He had one hand pressing the middle of Oikawa's back, creating the perfect arch while his other hand was gripping Oikawa's hip as he fucked him. Their roles from earlier had been reversed. Now, it was Oikawa who begged and whimpered for his alpha's cock. He keened when Iwaizumi's balls slapped against his perineum, knocking the wind out of his lungs and ceasing his whining. Eyes clenched shut, Oikawa came, a silent moan falling from his lips. That same pleasure coursed through Iwaizumi's body, but he couldn't have slowed down or stopped if he tried. He rocked his hips in hopeless abandon, fucking Oikawa through their second orgasm. The harder he fucked Oikawa, his own pleasure multiplied and vice versa.

When Oikawa's legs gave out, Iwaizumi simply rolled them over so that they were resting on their sides. Oikawa laid there limp and pliant as Iwaizumi used the omega's body like a fleshlight until their minds collapsed from overstimulation.

* * *

Sometime later, Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat on the kitchen floor, naked and sticky while they fed each other cake. They had yet to come down from the astronomical high they'd experienced only moments ago. They needed to eat to regain their strength because Iwaizumi had every intention of fucking Oikawa in the cosmos or some other extravagant location before their night ended.

"I think it's a good thing that we can't do this every night," Iwaizumi said, leaning over to lick icing from the corner of Oikawa's mouth.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Well, for one, we would probably die from all the amazing sex."

"Doesn't sound like a bad way to go to me," Oikawa laughed.

Iwaizumi smiled. "Yeah, I agree." He picked up another slice of cake, taking a bite. "The other reason is cause I'll miss Kenta and Kenshin too much."

Looking away, Oikawa blankly stared at the half-eaten carrot cake. "What if I told you that I missed them already?" he asked quietly.

"You too, huh?" Iwaizumi sighed.

"I miss them so much. At first, I thought that I would be okay if they were gone until morning, but it feels weird not having them here. But, I wanted tonight to be special for your birthday."

"Every day that I get to spend time with all of you is special to me."

Oikawa glanced up, his eyes widened fractionally. "We never get the chance to do anything or go anywhere. I figured you...I don't know. I guess I thought you were growing bored with our domestic life."

Dropping the slide of cake on the plate, Iwaizumi circled his arms around Oikawa's waist and hugged him tightly. "How can someone so intelligent be this dumb?" he teased, "I love our boring life. I love spending time as a family. You know, I share your memories. I know what it's like not knowing if we'll survive the morning. So, I'm very content with the life we have now. Honestly, I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Me either," Oikawa said, burying his face in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck, "I'm happy with the way things are."

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa's temple. "Tomorrow's a Saturday. We can take the boys to a water park or something," he suggested.

"Yeah, they'd love that."

"As for tonight," Iwaizumi said, voice dropping to a low, smooth cadence, "I have you all to myself."

Lifting his head, Oikawa smirked. "Where do you want to fuck me next, birthday boy?"

"Surprise me."

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The Alpha King & I sequel will be on AO3 soon ;)


End file.
